Cintéotl
thumb|Cintéotl como se muestra en el códice Borgia.En la mitología nahua, Cintéotl, Centéotl o Centeocihúatl es la deidad del maíz. Cintli significa "maíz seco aún en la mazorca" y teotl significa "deidad".Nahuatl Dictionary. (1997). Wired Humanities Project. University of Oregon. Retrieved September 1, 2012, from link Según el códice Florentino,. Miller, The Gods and Symbols of Ancient Mexico and the Maya (London: Thames and Hudson, 1993) p62 Cintéotl es hijo de la diosa terrestre, Tlazoltéotl y la deidad solar Piltzintecuhtli, el planeta Mercurio. Nacido el día 1 Xóchitl.Hombres de Maíz. Miguel Angel Asturias p 398Codex Vaticanus No. 3773 (Codex Vaticanus B) Eduard Seler p 101 Otro mito afirma que es el hijo de la diosa Xochiquétzal. La mayoría de las pruebas recogidas sobre Cintéotl sugieren que suele mostrarse como un joven (aunque aún persiste el debate) con la piel amarilla. Algunos especialistas creen que Cintéotl solía ser la diosa del maíz Chicomecóatl. Cintéotl se consideraba una de las deidades más importantes en la época azteca. Hay muchos rasgos comunes en las representaciones de Cintéotl. Por ejemplo, suele haber maíz en su tocado. Otro rasgo llamativo es la línea blanca bajo su ceja, a través de su mejilla y que termina bajo su mandíbula. Estas marcas faciales son usadas de forma similar y frecuente en las representaciones posclásicas del dios maya del maíz "foliado". Polémica Según las fuentes, Cintéotl es el dios del maíz y la subsistencia y Centéotl corresponde a Chicomecóatl, la diosa de la agricultura. Culto En el Tonalpohualli (calendario sagrado de 260 días usado por muchas culturas mesoamericanas), Cintéotl es el señor del día para los días con el número siete y el cuarto señor de la noche. En la mitología azteca, el maíz (que se llamaba Cintli en náhuatl, el idioma azteca hablado) fue traído al mundo por Quetzalcóatl y asociado con el grupo de estrellas conocido ahora como las Pléyades.Centeotl, the Lord of Maize Al comienzo del año (probablemente en torno a febrero), los trabajadores aztecas plantarían el maíz joven. Estas plantas se usaban potencialmente como simbolismo para una bella diosa, probablemente Chicomecóatl, princesa del maíz inmaduro. Chicomecóatl suele mostrarse llevando maíz fresco en sus manos, con el pecho descubierto y sentándose modestamente. Existe un conflicto interesante en que algunos historiadores creen que Chicomecóatl, conocida como "la peluda" y Centéotl son la misma deidad. Cuando se plantan las semillas, sucede un baile ritual para agradecer a la Madre Tierra y concretamente a Centéotl. Estos bailes se vuelven cada vez más prominentes ya que el calor del Sol trajo gran prosperidad para los aztecas en forma de brotes de cañas de maíz. Este festival se ha comparado, aunque no académicamente, con el baile de las cintas en otras civilizaciones. Una costumbre principal en México durante este periodo de festivales era que las aztecas, sin importar su estado civil, aflojaran sus ponchos y se soltaran el pelo. Entonces bailarían con los pechos al descubierto en los campos de maíz para agradecer su trabajo a Centéotl. Entonces cada mujer tomaría cinco mazorcas del campo y las llevaría en una gran procesión mientras cantan y bailan. Las mujeres en estas procesiones eran las promesas de alimento y vida en el mundo azteca. Tradicionalmente, se sucederían grandes peleas mientras la gente intentaba llenar a los demás en polen de las flores o harina de maíz aromatizada. Los pétalos de las flores también se lanzaban de manera ceremonial sobre la gente que llevaba las mazorcas.C.Burland, The Aztecs: Gods and Fate in Ancient Mexico (London: Orbis, 1980) p39. El maíz era esencial para la vida azteca, por lo que la importancia de Centéotl no debe ignorarse. Puede verse desde incontables fuentes históricas que gran parte del maíz cultivado por los aztecas era usado en sacrificios para los dioses. Normalmente las más ancianas tomaban al menos cinco mazorcas recién maduradas. Estas eran llevadas en la espalda tras ser cuidadosamente envueltas, como una madre envolvería a un recién nacido. Cuando las mazorcas llevaban a su destino, normalmente fuera de una casa, se situaban en una cesta especial y se quedarían allí hasta el año siguiente. Esto significaba el descanso de los espíritus del maíz hasta que llegara el siguiente periodo de cosecha. Estas cinco mazorcas también eran símbolos para una diosa aparentemente independiente. Esta diosa conocida como Señora Chicomecóatl, Siete Serpientes. Era el espíritu terrestre y la señora de la fertilidad y la vida, vista como un tipo de figura maternal en el mundo azteca y era la pareja de Centéotl. Referencias Categoría:Dioses de la agricultura Categoría:Dioses nahuas